


Rockin' Rockin' Roll

by akihanazami



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/akihanazami
Summary: Write, practise, perform. Hold each other until they were satisfied. That was their routine when Yuki and Azami started doing their underground live shows together.Yuki was certain that their relationship was going to be the source of his comfort, but as they continue with their routine, he's starting to realize that it might actually be the opposite.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rockin' Rockin' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @mewantcandy for beta reading my fic, it was such a mess before hchjdjd

“That's the wrong chord,” Azami scolded and Yuki muttered a small apology in reply, readjusting his hands to their proper position on the fretboard. Azami quietly clicked his tongue as he tuned his old guitar by ear, strumming a single string every now and then. 

They were lucky that Azami's father worked till the late hours, otherwise they wouldn't have had the whole house and garage for themselves after classes. College was hell for both of them, who took different courses, but both met here to vent out their frustrations through song. 

It hadn’t been like that lately, now that Azami took their playing to the next level. He invited Yuki to an underground live one night to play, and they'd been doing that more and more often that it practically became habit. Write, practise, perform.

That wasn't the only thing that's changed, no, they started something else when they had the world to themselves as well. It was Yuki who confessed first, and Azami had to call practise off that day so he could think of his response. The very next day, Azami waited for Yuki in front of his department, carrying a single rose and a face as red as its petals. 

Write, practise, perform, hold each other till they were satisfied. That was their routine. 

Today, they were on the second part of their routine, where they agreed and disagreed on things. Azami had written the song they'd be performing in the next few days, a dynamically powerful song all about being different from the norm. He'd written it for the both of them, thinking about the both of them, but somehow he just couldn't help but snap everytime Yuki made a mistake. He couldn't assure him and tell him to try better this time like he usually would, and it bothered both of them. 

He couldn't help it, he was tense. 

Yuki knew him well, he did. Azami the intimidating brat who listened to no one. Azami who knew nothing but music and makeup. Azami the perfectionist. Two of those were correct, because Yuki knew Azami would listen to him. Or so he thought but lately they seemed too far apart for that to be true. 

“What's wrong?” Yuki asked after practise. Azami swallowed his breath, shaking his head as he dabbed a towel against his forehead. “Don't shake your head,” Yuki frowned, “Something's up, what is it?”

He approached the taller boy, debating in his head if he wanted to take his hand in his. “School,” Azami merely answered. 

“Don't lie.” Yuki knew him very well. How good Azami was with his studies with the slightest bit of effort and the fact that he had enough money to pay for tuition and such, he knew it all. 

Azami still wouldn't look at him. “It's nothing, I'll tell you someday,” He replied, strumming through a few chords. Yuki sighed, slumping over his red guitar, pressing his fingers against the golden strings.

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Yuki dragged his feet on the pavement, approaching the open garage where the far too loud speakers blasted guitar riffs into his ears. It quickly stopped when Azami's eyes landed on Yuki. 

“You look tired.”

Yuki hummed, taking his guitar case by the strap and setting it on the floor gently. He took out his guitar and Azami helped him plug it to a speaker. It was meant to be an acoustic guitar that could double as an electric one, Azami told him it was amazing that he had one. 

“Hey,” Azami called when he didn't answer, “Are you okay? There's bags under your eyes, have you been sleeping well? I told you to sleep early, it's bad for your skin.”

“I know,” Yuki said as he took out his notebook, flipping it to the page where he'd written out his own copy of their latest song. He sat down on the bench and positioned his hands over his guitar. 

Azami took a seat next to him, placing a hand over the notebook. “Yuki, your makeups gonna ruin your face if you don't follow the routine that I made for you. If you need more skincare products, I can lend you some, I still have plenty… ”

“I still have some.” Yuki pursed his lips, patting Azami's hand away from the page. 

But Azami won't budge. “Your skin looks dry, why haven't you been using them then?”

“I forgot,” Yuki said, finally looking him in the eye. 

“And you haven't been sleeping, look at your eyes. Your face is looking paler too.”

Yuki shook his head, tired, he started pulling at the notebook. His sigh came out as a groan when Azami started talking about his skincare routine again, hoping he'd just said he had something to do at school so he could miss out on practise. Maybe he could've just rested at the cafe in the next neighborhood, listened to the cafe band's relaxing songs, scrolled through his other Inste account that Azami knew nothing about. 

“Are you listening, Yuki?”

Yuki rolled his eyes, turning his gaze towards the cloudy sky outside. “Yuki, hey… Yuki!”

“Stop nagging at me, will you?” Yuki gave him a glare. 

“I'm not nagging, I'm trying to help!”

Yuki let out another annoyed groan. “Yes, you are,” He replied, “I've been taking care of myself, but unlike you, I  _ do  _ want to focus on college too, alright?”

“And who says you can't do that and still take care of your—”

“It's fucking college, Azami!” Yuki snapped, “Maybe if you tried hard enough, you'd understand how hard it was to keep your grades at their highest while you're trying to keep up with practise sessions and skincare routines!” Yuki'd stood up, setting his guitar aside as he tried to keep his breathing at a constant. 

“Oh, and not to mention!” He added, “I'm  _ still  _ working on our costumes, by the way! You can't say I'm not thinking about our little band because I am, and I'm  _ trying _ , Azami! I really am.”

“Meanwhile, you're here just casually skipping classes because you're smart! I know you're smart so that's why you can just go home and play, and play, and play as long as you like, Azami. So don't tell me that school of all things is stressing you out!”

Azami stood, trying to follow Yuki. “Right, right,” He'd said, “Okay, calm down, I get it.”

“Calm down?” Yuki repeated, “You mean  _ I  _ should calm down but when  _ you  _ get all worked up, you just… can? Why can  _ you  _ get all frustrated but I should just sit around and be  _ calm?  _ I'm stressed, I'm tired and stressed and it doesn't help that all you do lately is fucking yell!”

“That's not… ”

Yuki stepped back everytime Azami came forward. “You remember, don't you, Azami? You're not the leader. We said we'd both work on our…  _ your  _ dream together! Right? No one's supposed to be the leader, right? But then you say this and that, like you want full control of this whole thing!”

“Right… ”

“So just shut the fuck up, Azami.”

Azami nodded, raising his hands in surrender… Yuki didn't say anything else. 

“Are you okay… can we start now…?”

Yuki huffed, making his way back to his guitar. Maybe that was all he needed, to yell and let it out. Maybe it'll be alright after that.

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“Yuki!” Azami couldn't help but smile as wide as he could, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He wondered if Yuki felt that way too. He always did after a live, the feeling of leftover electricity and raw energy ran through his nerves. His body would be covered in sweat, but he and Yuki would still laugh it off as they held each other close. Azami looked forward to those aftershow cuddling sessions too. He never noticed, but that was always the only moment he allowed him and Yuki to ever harmonize the beating of their hearts. 

He dragged Yuki by the hand back to the green room, where he happily pulled him into a hug without ever thinking. 

“That was great! We were amazing! Did you hear the crowd? They loved us! Ahh, they loved us… we were… we were so cool.” 

He laughed before he noticed Yuki's shoulders shaking in his arms. His grin fell when he pulled away to see Yuki's face covered in tears. His eyeliner was barely intact, just a slight bit smudged around his right eye, even his lips were still glistening with gloss. Azami thought something went wrong until Yuki smiled up at him. Through suppressed sobs, he whispered, “We did it… we made it, huh?”

Azami didn't understand, but he nodded, “Yeah.” He pulled his partner into an embrace once again, putting a hand on his head as he pressed his lips against his temple. Something he'd normally be against unless he was distracted by the aftershow energy, but he didn't mind it this time, it was Yuki after all. “Yeah, we did,” He repeated, “We did, we were… we were great. So don't cry, don't cry—I'm, I'm proud of us.”

The first and last time Azami saw Yuki cry before this was when they argued a few months before, it was over something as petty as costume design. They were one of the only groups who wore costumes for the stage. Azami loved the idea, and they usually always agreed with what Yuki would come up with, where Azami would sometimes ask to add this and that. 

It was when Yuki decided to try wearing a dress for the first time on stage, and Azami had felt a little too overprotective. In the end, he'd agreed when Yuki trembled with anger as tears rolled down his cheeks. He'd cried because of anger, Azami knew. 

It rained that night, the muffled playing of the rest of the bands faded away behind them as the two climbed the stairs out of the venue. Yuki's face was now clean and fresh, beautiful even without makeup, shining as the streetlights hit. Still, he'd shiver as the cold breeze flew past them. Azami put his jacket around him silently, and Yuki accepted it by pulling the jacket closer to himself. 

Azami looked around, the rain refusing to cease or weaken. If Yuki had an umbrella, he'd have pulled it out by now, and unfortunately Azami never thought about the rain hitting any night soon so he couldn't have brought one. 

“Let's run.” 

“Huh?” 

Yuki raised his head to lock eyes with Azami, who's gaze seemed firm and sure. “Let's run,” He said again, “Your parents will scold you if you come home any later than now. They'll wonder what happened.” Of course, none of their parents knew anything about the underground lives. 

“No,  _ your  _ dad'll get mad,” Yuki corrected with a head shake, “My parents would understand. It's raining.”

“So let's run.” Azami felt stubborn as ever, but it wasn't like Yuki rejected the suggestion either. 

That night, they'd laughed together, the rain's song surrounded them as their feet fell into dance under the gloom of the night. Tonight, their spotlights were the streetlights that illuminated their path home. Their playful laughs echoed through the night, taking away all of their care in the world. 

In the middle of the road, their hands intertwined, they shared their first kiss. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Yuki stood in front of Azami's department building, watching the students come and go in groups of two or five. He couldn't stay still, shifting his weight from one foot to another, his chest tingled while everything seemed too light to be real. He broke into a smile once he finally saw the first year emerging from the building, his bag slung over his shoulder like usual. Yuki approached him, close enough but not too much just in case. After all, Azami didn't like “PDA” so he had to keep that in mind. 

Azami seemed confused to see him there but a small smile perked at the corner of his lips as well. “Out early?” 

“Mhm!” Yuki nodded happily, hands fidgeting behind his back. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

“Let's walk,” Yuki suggested first, and they did. They walked side by side, headed for the student gate that was two more buildings away. Yuki took his hands to the front, revealing a notebook opened to a specific page. He handed it to Azami, who only had to look it over once to realize what it was. 

“A song?”

Yuki nodded again, “I felt a little inspired from last night, why don't you see what it's about?” 

Azami was silent as he read through Yuki's lyrics. It was all composed in one night, and Yuki wasn't a genius when it comes to music like Azami, but last night inspired him to write the whole thing in one sitting. Of course, he doesn't have the proper notes and chords down yet, but Azami could probably fix that. They could tweak anything he didn't like. They worked together that way. 

“This'll be our first, happy song.”

Yuki's head whipped towards his direction, eyes wide with disbelief. “You mean you like it?” 

Somehow he'd expected that he wouldn't. 

“Why wouldn't I?”

The song was all about finding comfort in each other in a world that hated them. A common concept, but Yuki did his best to convey his love through words, he made sure it was specific to the two of them, and only for them. Though they'd play it in front of a crowd of less than a hundred, they'd know it was about each other. 

Yuki couldn't contain his smile. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“This part.” Azami stopped singing midway through the song. “Let's change it up.”

Yuki did think they'd tweak it, fix it up a bit to work with both of them. How many times have they “changed it up” now? More than enough to overwrite Yuki's written feelings? It felt so--? It was already bordering on offensive. 

Azami gave Yuki more lines than originally written, and the ones he kept for his, he changed to match his usual frustration that he usually wrote about. A song that was meant to convey that they found comfort in each other had been warped into something else, modified to  _ mean  _ something else. If that said anything about their relationship, then Yuki would have to ignore it. He was sure that their relationship wouldn't turn into something painful, and last night would be testimony to that. 

“Why'd you cry the other day, by the way?” Azami put down his guitar. “You didn't cry after our first live, though… what happened?”

“I was just… overwhelmed,” Yuki lied, knowing full well how that night's performance came by as a blur, and before he knew it, they were playing in the rain. He wasn't sure what really came over him, all he knew was that he felt a huge burden come off his shoulders after the performance. 

Relief. Yeah, that was it. Just pure relief from the stress the previous practise sessions brought to him. It was the strictest and most tense Azami had been and Yuki was glad it was over. 

He gave Azami a reassuring smile. “I'm fine, don't worry about me.” And Azami smiled back. 

Yuki watched as Azami nodded and muttered to himself after singing a verse of his altered lyrics. “Yeah, this fits more,” He said to himself. Somehow it did. Azami's frustrations against the world contrasted Yuki's gentle serenade about love. Yuki didn't plan on the song turning out this way but might as well let it be. It was a little betraying though… it wasn't like Yuki didn't feel angered and hated by life itself. Besides, wasn't this supposed to be their first happy song? 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“I can't come to practise today,” Yuki spoke carefully, his grip on his phone weak. 

_ “Really? Why not? Are you okay?” _

“I'm fine.” Yuki smiled, he loved Azami's caring voice through the phone. “You should rest too, tomorrow's another performance day.”

_ “... All right, I'll see you tomorrow.” _

Yuki had a great singing voice. He would deny it, he'd say Azami was miles better than him, but that's not true. Azami believed that they were two great forces that held their own powerful voices in different light. Azami's strength was in his anger, and he'd believed that that was fine with Yuki too. 

Without Yuki, all he had was anger, and loneliness. Like he's been released from an embrace he didn't know he was wrapped in. 

Excitement surged through him when he saw Yuki in the backroom the next day, adrenaline began rushing through his veins again. He placed his guitar case down gently and sat beside him. “You're here.”

Yuki smiled in response. He didn't seem as thrilled, but that's how he always was before lives and during practises, and when a live didn’t go too well of course. Yuki's expressions changed when he was sewing and designing, his eyebrows furrowed into a focused determination. It also changed, when they tried on the outfits that he made, into joy and pride. Yuki's faces were very few, and very hard to read. 

Yuki's blank expression turned dark this time, Azami's smile fell as he watched him lower his head. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Worry laced his voice, but Yuki couldn't really feel it. In fact, he felt numb. 

“Actually,” Yuki quietly began, “I'm sick. I've been since yesterday… I can't sing.” He'd been feeling terrible lately, he hadn't noticed he'd fallen sick. How could he? It felt almost the same as the way he felt tired everytime they practised at Azami's. 

“What?” Sharp. That was how Azami's voice felt. Sharpness that sliced through his heart, and where was the worry from earlier? If it was about the live, would Azami not care about him at all? Right, the skincare routine had been for the live, and they'd only be able to cuddle after a live. Live this, live that, everything was just all about the live. 

“What…?” Yuki whispered, raising his head to meet Azami's eyes. He only sighed when Azami looked away, crossing his arms.

“Wha… I… huh.”

Up till now, they've never missed a live, they were always together and they made a way to keep it that way. But Yuki just wanted to sleep, and Azami didn't look like he wanted to argue anymore. Clearly, he was disappointed. 

“It was that night, huh?” Azami mumbled, gaze distant to that one night the rain pitter pattered on their skin. Yuki gave a nod, but Azami wasn't looking at him. Maybe he never had, maybe he never even listened. Then again, maybe that was just Yuki. 

“I'll call it off,” Azami decided, “We can perform some other day. You should rest for now.”

“All right.”

Azami stood to leave. Yuki's heart pounded in his ears as he wrapped his arms around his own guitar case. “Azami,” He called, the name feeling sensitive on his tongue. 

“Yeah?” The other had stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn to face Yuki. 

“Let's break up.”

Did Azami expect it? The way his shoulders slumped and he released a deep breath. Yuki saw his head move forward into a nod, he even noticed the way he pulled his guitar closer to himself. Yuki saw through him even with his back turned coldly towards him. Yuki could read him but it seems Azami couldn't do the same. Azami only mumbled before leaving the room, and Yuki could barely make out what he'd said: “Okay, sure.”

Yuki's song was never performed in front of any crowd, or at least the modified version. He still had the original version, hidden away on his shelf on the very same notebook he'd written it on. Occasionally, he'd take it out, along with guitar, and he'd play it for himself. Lamenting the ritual he'd performed on an irregularly weekly basis: write, practise, perform… hold each other till they were satisfied. 

He and Azami would frequently accidentally head home at the same time, they'd even pass by each other at school, but never did they talk ever again. They didn't even talk it out, they didn't even talk through the breakup. Yuki just had to utter those three words and they'd break apart. Yuki shook it off, deciding that he'd focus on his passion for design instead. 

Eventually, Yuki stopped seeing Azami on his way back home, and even stopped hearing the overly dramatic guitar riffs in the garage or through the window up in Azami's room. It was like Azami disappeared forever, with only his father's car occasionally parking itself late at night as proof of his existence. 

It was only until a year later that he, unfortunately, saw Azami.  _ Unfortunately _ was a little mean, but he couldn't help it. He'd almost forgotten about him after all. It was at a classmate friend's house when Yuki asked to come over to study for exams. It was in the next neighborhood over, but it wasn't too far. He'd warned that there would be other people over at that time but Yuki had said it was fine. If only he knew who it was. 

“Ah, Yuki-chan from the third year batch!” Yuki came across a familiar redhead at the gate, seemingly also waiting for the house owner to come answer. If memory serves correctly, Taichi Nanao, a fifth year from the same department. “Are you studying with Muku-chan?”

“Mm, yeah,” Yuki nodded, “I don't think you'll be studying too, though.”

Taichi laughed. “Of course not! I came to visit Acchan!” Yuki wasn't familiar with the name, so he paid it no mind. 

Little did he know that Acchan referred to the partner he'd sing on stage with a year ago. When he entered the living room to find him seated on one of the couches with his phone in hand, not even noticing that Yuki was there, Yuki was hit with a storm of shock. 

“Acchan, hello!”

“Hiya, Taichi,” Azami had replied without looking up. 

Yuki swallowed his breath, clutching his bag. “Hello, Azami.”

The way he froze up, his whole body tensing at the sound of Yuki's voice, was almost laughable. His mouth fell open and he blinked slowly, probably not able to believe what he'd heard. Azami finally lifted his eyes off the screen and faced Yuki, who gave him a small wave.

Muku emerged from the kitchen, a tray of snacks in his hands. “Ahh, Yuki-kun, you know Azami?”

“Yeah,” Yuki answered, “We're, uhh… ”

“Neighbors,” Azami added, “We live a few blocks away from each other.” Muku nodded with a hum, placing the tray on the coffee table. 

“It's a miracle!” Taichi plopped himself onto the seat next to Azami. “Azami barely bats an eye at just about anyone, ‘specially if it's someone from his neighborhood! Heh, he really hates that place. You must be someone special.”

“Not really.” Somehow, Yuki managed to stay calm, confident even. “We just had similar taste in music, so we ended up talking for a small while.”

He turned his gaze towards Azami. “Then suddenly, he disappeared.”

“What! Azami, you should really tell a friend about the kinds of things you do!” Taichi scolded at Azami before explaining to Yuki, “Basically, long story short: Acchan's father found out that he was doing these underground live shows and stuff, so he ran away.”

To Muku's? 

“Does he still do them?” Yuki asked, “The underground shows, I mean.”

“Nope! He plays with us now!” Taichi grinned, “We perform at the cafe Muku's family owns, it's a bit far down the street from here, but you should come visit sometime. Watch us, I think we're pretty good!” Ah, was it the cafe Yuki visited probably a total of three times? He never really looked at the band that played there, just listened and kept his eyes on his laptop.

Muku shook his head bashfully, “That's embarrassing, Taicchan.”

“What kind of songs do you play?”

“Is this an interview? And Taichi, don't just start telling people about us all of a sudden,” Azami interrupted, but Taichi chided him. 

“Don't be so cold, Acchan! Yuki-chan's just curious! We play love songs, all pop rock and stuff! Mostly just covers but we also have some originals.” Yuki gave Azami a look, surprised that he was singing something completely different to what they'd performed. 

“Well, yeah.” Azami shrugged. “Muku's got this real sweet voice after all.”

“You guys… stop it,” Muku was now covering his face with the tray that had carried the snacks. “I'm, sorry about them, Yuki… should we move to another room?”

A resounding “Whoop!” echoed from the stairway and a fifth person came running down with the energy of a nine year old child. Purple haired and yellow eyed, Yuki recognized him as Muku's cousin, Kumon Hyodo. “Ah! Oh, we have a guest, hello!”

“Kumon!” Taichi waved, “I just arrived, is Juchan still at the cafe?”

Kumon laughed lightly. “Yeah, yeah! You miss him already?”

“S-sorry, Yuki-chan, I know you wanted to study and all… so… ”

Yuki shook his head, “No, no, it's fine. For now, can you maybe tell me about your band?”

“W-well, it's not necessarily a band… I mean! I guess, it sort of is,” Muku answered, “But well… Kyuchan plays the drums, Taichan is on the bass and Azami's on guitars and backup vocals. Taichan and Kyuchan also sing sometimes! We take turns… with it. Ah, and with writing too.”

“Muku's our lead!” Kumon sat on the armrest of Taichi's seat, grinning proudly. 

“That's amazing…” Yuki smiled, “Somehow, I feel like I'm proud of you.”

Muku tilted his head, “Wha… why's that?”

Yuki and Azami locked eyes again. “I just am.”

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“You said something really weird back there,” Azami spoke up when they finally found a chance to speak together, at the balcony of Muku's room. “What do you mean you're proud of… them?”

“You, I said I'm proud of you,” Yuki corrected him, “And it's true. You've changed, or at least it sounds like you have. How come you joined a band? And Muku's of all people? Who knew Muku would be in one actually…”

“I met Taichi,” Azami answered with a shrug, “He went to the underground lives and told me all about how he really liked my songs… which were… honestly pretty shit without you.”

“Really now.” Yuki leaned against the balcony, looking out into the town. “Maybe you just weren't used to it.”

Azami chuckled. “Probably not, I didn't even have any costumes made, I had to rent out a few… I think I spent more than I earned back there.” 

“Well, that's not the point,” He shook his head, “Taichi came often, mostly in time with my performance. Eventually he asked if I was looking for a band to join in and now here I am.”

“As you know, my father found out about all the shit I was up to so I stopped doing those underground lives and joined Muku's band. A few days later, I ran away. I come home every now and then, so… aha, yeah. I mean, if you were still… with me, your parents would have found out too, huh.” Yuki hummed. 

“What about you? How's it all going?”

Yuki smiled, “Somewhat alright, not as eventful as yours seems to have been.” Azami laughed. 

“I decided I'd focus on design and such, you know,” He said, “I'm working part time at a fashion house near our university, the owner's thorough about teaching me extra things and techniques that I apparently wouldn't get at school.”

“At some point, a celebrity came and asked us to design his outfit for a show. I helped out with that and got to meet his own designers. I learned a lot of different things from them… although, honestly, Mr. Celebrity himself was a bit of a dumbass.” He got out another laugh from Azami. 

“Handsome, though. I got his number.”

“Oh,  _ wow _ .” Azami shook his head, but a smile decorated his face. “Not as eventful, you say, but I think that's already pretty impressive in itself.”

Yuki laughed. “It's nice to see you smile, Azami.”

“You too, Yuki,” Azami responded, “I'm… sorry about hurting you and… ”

Yuki hushed him. “You didn't hurt me. I know I could've been a little more pushy at that time, I just wasn't. I was… sort of selfish too, I expected you to understand me, huh. It wasn't your fault, really.”

“No, I was stupid.” Azami shook his head. “I could've tried. I was too fixated on the live shows, I was just aimlessly hoping we could shine through the spotlights of an underground stage. It was stupid and I… I guess I wanted to prove that a certain someone was wrong.”

“I see… and you were stressed, what were you stressed about? You never told me, I know it wasn't about school.”

Azami actually laughed, so Yuki raised an eyebrow. “Ah, yeah, it actually was thought,” He said, “Everytime after practise, when you're gone, my father would come home, and we'd start arguing about my future. I was pushing about changing courses in the middle of the year, since I seriously fucking hated engineering.” 

He let out another laugh, weaker. “It was petty, I know. Even now, I'm still running away, hoping I wouldn't have to go through and follow my dad's footsteps.”

“Ohhh.” Yuki nodded. “What do you plan on doing then?”

“We'll see,” He said, “For now, I'll just power through college and just have fun at the cafe with the band.”

Yuki nodded. “Sounds good.”

They both turned to the doors when they heard the others' voices calling for them. They gave each other a look and smiled. “It's nice to see you again,” They said to each other and entered to join the rest of the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> so if you haven't noticed, this was based on a song...! I hope you enjoyed it ~ ⭐


End file.
